A Once in A Lifetime Chance
by kuroshibata70
Summary: After the Kill La Kill events, Ryuuko Matoi becomes a SHIELD agent. Thantos has a new ally by the name of Ragyo Kiryuin. Ryuuko is assigned to help (and babysit) the Avengers. What happens when Senketsu comes back to her life? Join Ryuuko and Senketsu as they are thrown into an action, nonsense, adventure with the World's Mightiest Heroes.
1. The Beginning

**Hello, People! A new fanfic of Kill La Kill, but with the Avengers! I looked at the crossovers of Kill La Kill and I am saddened. Kill La Kill is the type of show for any genre to be fused with so I did one with the Avengers, because I thought this would contain a lot of awesomeness. So here's Kill La Kill with the Avengers!**

Space, the boundless three dimensional extent in which objects and events have relative position and direction. In an unknown realm of darkness and floating asteroids, a hooded figure known as Thanos, was sitting on his throne looking at a glowing feminine figure with resplendent multi-colored hair, with a silver color on top.

She had a mischievous, yet vain glint in her maroon colored eyes. "So, do you agree to our terms, Thanos?" the glamorous woman smirked.

Thanos was sitting on his throne pondering. The terms that the glowing figure was presenting were very appealing, even though he had a weary feeling about this woman. She came from nowhere when these strange red strings were floating around his realm and formed her glowing presence. He was going to lock her up and experiment on her, until she spoke of how his army, the Chitauri lost to the Avengers, the new Earth's Mightiest Heroes in New York City. She told him that she will be able to help him achieve his goal by becoming allies.

But what really peaked his interest was when she told him about Life Fibers, sentient parasitic organisms that are the origin of all clothing on Earth, as well as the entities responsible for the evolution of humanity. She told him that she had Earth in the palm of her hands until her plan was ruined by a certained daughter of her and her Kamui, articles of clothing made entirely of Life Fibers.

She told Thanos that with their power they will be able to achieve their goal and crush their enemy.

Thanos looked at the woman and said, "Very well. I agree to your terms...Ragyo Kiryuin."

Ragyo smirked, "I'm happy of being an assistance to you, Thanos." As long as she lives, the Life Fibers will cover the Earth, like the precious article it is.

~Meanwhile on Asgard~

In a golden throne room, the Allfather and King of Asgard, Odin, was sitting on his throne with his lovely and beautiful wife, Frigga. As they were enjoying each others presence, a servant girl in white rushed in and bowed to her King and Queen.

"My King, the mysterious object that was found not long ago is fixed. We would like you to come see, My Liege." said the servant girl respectfully.

"Very well." Odin boomed as he got up from his throne with his Queen.

Not to long ago, mysterious red thread came into Asgard. When Heimdall, the guardian of the rainbow bridge, the Bifrost, found the mysterious red thread, he felt unremarkable power coming from it. So, he took the thread to his King, who also felt power coming from it. He ordered his tailors to stitch the thread into its original form in hopes of identifying it.

Soon the King and Queen of Asgard reached to the workspace of Asgard's finest tailors. A room of gold that has one of the finest views of the beautiful city. Odin and his Queen, Frigga walked to the golden work table that had the finished product laying upon it.

The tailors bowed to their rulers as Frigga asked, "Is this it?"

"Yes, My Queen it is. It is a very strange piece of clothing." a tailor woman said.

The King and Queen were looking at a navy-blue and red sailor suit with the midriff shown and a lower-cut skirt. It was very strange, especially on Asgard.

"What have you discovered as you stitch this?" Asked Odin.

The Tailors looked wearily at each other as one of them said, "Well, King...as we was stitching, I-I cut my finger...and..."

"...and?" Odin said, impatiently.

"As my blood dripped on the clothing, it...spoke." the tailor woman said nervously.

Odin looked bewildered, "Impossible. Clothing does not speak."

"My King," started Frigga. "We shall prove this theory and see if she is truthful. She has no reason to lie to us."

Odin looked at his wife and sighed, "Very well. We shall prove this theory. It seems it only awakens when blood is dripped upon it."

"Allow me, My Liege." said one of the tailor woman. Odin nodded as the woman grabbed a needle and poked herself hard enough to allow blood to flow. She placed her finger above the clothing and watched the red liquid drip upon the outfit. After a while, nothing happened. The clothing just layed there, unmoving.

"As I have said, Clothing does not speak. It is-" Odin stopped as he heard...grumbling.

The grumbling sounded masculine, so it could have not been the tailor women or his wife. Then Odin looked down at the strange clothing and widened his eye as he saw it moving slightly. What was really strange was that, the red sailor scarf slowing revealed itself to be an eye of yellow and red.

The clothing tried to pull itself up, but could not do to weakness, so it posed no threat...for now.

Odin started at the clothing with amazement and weariness as he got closer to the article of clothing, "Can you speak?" he asked with a commanding voice."

The uniform slowly moved its eye to look at the King of Asgard, "Y-yes." it mumbled, but enough of everyone to hear.

Everyone's eyes widened as they heard the clothing speak. This was not normal, even on Asgard. "What are you? Who are you?" the King demanded.

"I-I'm Se-Senketsu. A K-Kamui of R-Ryuuko Matoi." Before anyone could say anything else, the Kamui Senketsu passed out on the table.

* * *

**I thought it would be meaningful to allow Senketsu and Ragyo to be able to survive for the sake of the story. Next is a chapter of Ryuuko and her life as SHIELD agent! And I will update Red Skies and Black Moons and AnimeVengers! **


	2. New Mission and Family Moments

**(Pakistan, Unknown Area)**

**1:32 A.M,**

A young woman of medium height with mid-length black hair and a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. She had blue eyes and facial features that made her look Japanese. Her name is Ryuuko Matoi and she was currently in a dark cave somewhere in the country of Pakistan. Her wrist were chained up above her head as she was against a rocky wall. To make matters worse, she was naked. She was glaring at Ahsan Khanzada, who was staring at her stark naked body with a smirk, which made Ryuuko slightly growl with a small blush.

"I'm going to ask you again, what does the Americans want with me?" Ahsan Khanzada asked. He was the head of an underground terrorist group that was small, but very effective. "You better answer or you know what will happen." he got close to Ryuuko and gently caressed her slim stomach, which made her want to kick him in the place where the sun doesn't shine, but she was on a mission now and she was just getting the information she needed. She didn't want to screw up this mission, because of her anger. But damn it she was very uncomfortable!

"That church school blew not to long ago and everything points to you doesn't?" Ryuuko growled with a glare. She hated people like this. Who think that they are above everyone else and look down upon people, like their suppose to bow down to them. "Blowing up a school full of kids is your greatest accomplishment. That just shows that your low and pathetic." Ahsan punched her in the stomach that made her gasped out heavily as she lowered her head. She glared at him when she slowly looked up at him.

When Ashan was going to say something, Ryuuko's phone that they took earlier started to ring on the other side of the cave. He arched an eyebrow in confusion as the phone continued to ring. He told one of his henchmen who was in the room to retrieve it.

When the phone was in Ashan's hand, he answered it with a 'hello'. "Put the woman on the phone. We have you surrounded, so don't try anything." said the person on the phone.

Ashan looked wearily as he put the phone between Ryuuko's raised shoulder and ear. "Yeah?" Ryuuko said.

"We need you to come in, Matoi." said the person on the phone, Agent Coulson.

"What?! I'm busy here and this bastard has just given me everything like the moron he is." Ryuuko spat. "You need someone else for your little mission."

"It's important. It's about the Avengers." Coulson said.

Ryuuko sighed in annoyance, "Fine. Just wait a minute." She lifted her head to allow Ashan to grab the phone, but when his head was close enough, Ryuuko headbutted his forehead hard, which made him fall to the ground with a thud. Ashan's two henchmen in the room went to stab her with their knives, but Ryuuko kicked both of them on the head hard, knocking them out. Ashan got up with a dizzy spell, as he charged at Ryuuko with his dagger, but Ryuuko kicked him where the sun don't shine and kicked him on the head hard, which knocked him out.

Ryuuko had a satisfied smirk on her face, "That just goes to show not to mess with me." She forcefully pulled on the chains hard enough to make them snap, releasing her. She grabbed the phone from the ground as she grabbed her clothing from the other side of the cave. "So, what is this so called important mission, Coulson?" Ryuuko started to put on her panties and bra.

"You will know when you get on the HQ." continued Coulson.

Ryuuko tsked, "Typical. Have to make long speeches before getting to the damn point." Ryuuko started to put her her designer red and blue Pakistani dress with a matching scarf. This was her earlier disguise.

Coulson chuckled, "I think it's a must. We has the long agency name to prove it."

Ryuuko smiled as she chuckled, "At least it makes more sense than others." Ryuuko started to think of Nudist Beach and how ridiculous the name was. Ryuuko walked out to the cave to see a jet over her head. The jet landed in front of her as the compact opened, revealing Agent Phil Coulson, alive and well.

"Agent Matoi." greeted Coulson.

"Agent Coulson." Ryuuko got on the jet and sat down with a sigh as she stretched her arms.

"Tired?" asked Coulson as he sat by her.

Ryuuko nodded, "Yeah. Used to much energy today." She yawned. She just really wanted some sleep now.

"Well, you can rest your eyes now. It'll take a while to get back to base."

Ryuuko nodded as she slowly drifted off to sleep. After the events with the Life Fibers and her biological mother, Ragyo Kiryuin, Ryuuko decided to become an agent for the famous government spy agency, Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, or simply known as SHIELD. She felt something missing in her normal life after saving the world from the Life Fibers. So when Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD, went to the source of the mysterious high radiation from the Life Fibers, which was in the place that use to be Honno City (which is now gone), him and his two trusted agents, Coulson and Hill witnessed the last battle between Ryuuko and Ragyo.

Fury was amazed by Ryuuko's power. After the events, he watched her for a while before asking her if she wanted to become a SHIELD agent which she obviously said yes to, as long as she still has contact with her friends and sister. Fury wanted Ryuuko to show him her abilities, but she told him that she lost her power during the battle. But she still had her great fighting skills and confidence, as such Fury still wanted her to become an agent. So, Ryuuko became a SHIELD agent as her friends are now attending colleges and working in America as Ryuuko now resides there with Satsuki, her sister.

Soon the jet landed on top of SHIELD HQ and Coulson gently shook Ryuuko, who stretched with a yawn. "Were here already?"

Coulson nodded with a small smile as him and Ryuuko walked into HQ. Ryuuko saw agents walking around doing their jobs as some greeted her with respect. Despite her age, Ryuuko was a very dependable agent. Coulson and Ryuuko made it to Director Fury's office and saw him in his desk, going through some documents. Fury looked up with his good eye at his two agents.

"So, I take it that the mission was a success, Agent Matoi." Fury said as he looked at Ryuuko.

Ryuuko crossed her arms over her as she scowled, "It would of been more of a success if somebody didn't call me in."

Fury smirked, "Well, this is of importance. And only you can do it, Matoi."

"Well, what is it? All I know is that it's about those Avengers." It was it that Ryuuko didn't like them, but she didn't care for them either. She just didn't see the big deal about these Earth Mightiest Heroes.

Fury told Coulson to leave the room to speak to Ryuuko alone. After a few minutes, Coulson and other agents heard Ryuuko yell very loudly. Coulson shook his head as he saw most agents go back to their jobs.

Back in Fury's office, Ryuuko had her hands on his desk and her face inches away from him. She glared heavily into his one eye as Fury seemed unfazed. "YOU MEAN YOU WANT ME TO BABYSIT THE AVENGERS! TO HELL WITH THAT!"

"Agent Matoi, ever since Coulson got his own team, he hasn't have the time to watch over the Avengers. They need guidance. I think that you of all people can do this." replied Fury.

"BUT THAT SURE AS HELL DOESN'T WANT TO MAKE ME DO IT!" Ryuuko screamed with a huff. "Find someone else. I don't want to babysit your little boyband."

"Are you saying that the great Ryuuko Matoi, who saved the world from her crazy mother can't handle this simple task of looking after the Avengers. This just shows how weak you are." Fury tired getting into her skin hoping it was working.

"I AM NOT WEAK! AND I STILL DON'T WANT TO LOOK AFTER THEM, DAMMIT!"

Fury sighed and thought how at times he wished Ryuuko wasn't so stubborn. "Then I guess your sister and friends will be disappointed."

When Ryuuko was about to yell, she paused and raised an eyebrow, "W-what? What do you mean they will be disappointed?"

"When I was thinking about the perfect candidate, your sister, Ms. Kiryuin, said that you are the best pick. She said it is because of your strong, yet fierce determination will help the Avengers. They need that type of person to look after them. She believes that the only person can do it is you."

Her older sister, Satsuki, said those things? She has that much faith in her? She knew that they became close after discovering that they were sisters, but Ryuuko never thought that Satsuki believed in her that much. It made her...happy.

Ryuuko sighed as she scratched the side of her head, looking away with a slight blush. "I...guess I could. But if they annoy the hell out of me, then you got to find someone else."

Fury smirked as he finally got her to corporate, "Good." He pulled out six files, labeling 'Avengers'. "I want you to study about the Avengers before you live with them."

Wait...what? "L-live?! What do mean?! Now I got to live with them too!" Ryuuko growled as she thought of Satsuki, who she currently lived with. She didn't want to leave her sister.

"Don't worry, I made arrangements with Stark to allow your sister live with you at Avengers Tower."

Ryuuko huffed as she grabbed the six files, "This better be worth it, Fury." She said with a last glare as she walked out of Fury's office with a slam to go with the door.

~Later that Night~

Ryuuko made it home with the files in her hand. She was still ticked off about the whole ordeal. She didn't want to deal with these 'heroes'. She opened the door of a Kiryuin Manor that happened to be in the States only to be greeted by a certain best friend of hers glopping her.

"RYUUKO-CHAN!" yelled happily Ryuuko's best friend, Mako Mankanshokou. Mako appearance change after the Life Fiber events. Her hair reached above her shoulders, but she was still the lovable happy-go-lucky best friend of Ryuuko.

"MANKANSHOKOU!" screamed another one of Ryuuko's friends, Ira Gamagoori. He didn't change much as he was still a huge guy, but after he started dating Mako, Ryuuko saw a nicer side of him, but he was still strict about discipline. Mako eeped as she saw her boyfriend walking towards them. "YOU CANNOT JUST TACKLE SOMEONE AFTER THEY GET HOME FROM A HARD DAYS WORK!"

Mako blinked before she quickly got off of Ryuuko, "Gomen, Ryuuko! I was just happy to see you, because I haven't seen you in a long time after you became a secret agent and all!" Mako went on with a frantic face as Ryuuko just smiled at her best friend.

"Don't worry about it, Mako. It wasn't a hard mission away."

Mako stopped going in a frenzy as she looked at Ryuuko with her big brown eyes, "Really?" Mako quickly smiled again as she hugged Ryuuko tightly. "Oh, will you tell me about!"

Ryuuko nodded with a smile, "Hm. I will."

"What's with all the noise, Frog." said a short girl with pink hair and matching pink eyes as she walked in. Nonon Jakuzure, another one of Ryuuko's friends was followed by a young man with short blue hair and glasses. Houka Inumuta, Ryuuko's friend and Nonon's boyfriend. These two haven't changed much either, except Nonon's hair did get longer as it reached to her shoulders, but she still wears her infamous marching band hats, just not at a tall standard as Houka still wore those jackets that covers his nose and mouth. "The Monkey just called. He said he's coming. He was caught up in work or whatever. It still amazes me of how an idiotic monkey can get and keep a job."

"The occupation Sanageyama has required his skills in swordsmanship. So him getting the job was not a total amazement." said the ever calm and calculating Houka as he adjusted his glasses.

"I didn't ask all of that, Houka." Nonon deadpanned as she crossed her arms.

Houka wrapped his arms around his small girlfriend, "You don't have to cruel, _Nonon_." he husked her name, which made Nonon shiver with a blush. Houka smirked at his accomplishment.

Mako pulled on Ryuuko's hand saying, "Come on, everyone is sitting in the living room. We were telling stories and eating mom's croquettes!"

Ryuuko smiled at the thought of Sukuyo's famous croquettes. "That sounds fun. I haven't had her croquettes in a long time."

Mako dragged Ryuuko in the living room with their friends following them. This is what Ryuuko and her friends do every saturday as they hang out and tell stories of what they are doing with their lives to catch up with one another. Days like this make Ryuuko think of them as her family.

Ryuuko walked in with Mako still tugging her and she saw her older sister, Satsuki Kiryuin, sitting on the comfy couch enjoying Soroi's tea next to her new boyfriend, Shiro Iori. Satsuki didn't change much as she had grown her hair that reaches above her shoulders. Shiro changed a bit as he is now taller than Satsuki as he has gained a little muscle and he doesn't wear his orange mask much anymore.

Satsuki and Shiro were talking when Satsuki noticed Ryuuko walking in, "Okaeri, Ryuuko." she said with a small smile.

Ryuuko smiled back at her sister, "Tadaima, Nee-chan."

"So, how was your mission?" Satsuki asked with small concern. Ever since she discovered Ryuuko was her younger sister, she became a little more protective. She knew Ryuuko can take care of herself, but she felt that it was her duty as an older sister to be concerned for her younger sibling.

Before Ryuuko could speak, a loud bang was heard as everyone saw Uzu Sanageyama ran into the room holding a Kendo stick and his green jacket. Uzu didn't change much with his short green hair and eyes, except he was still getting use to seeing after he got his sight back during the battle with Ragyo. He was gasping for air as he looked like he ran a mile. Sweat dripped from his brow to his shoulders and muscular arms. This made Ryuuko blush a little as she looked away before Uzu noticed her.

"So, you finally showed up, huh." started Nonon as she and Houka sat on the other comfy couch. She sniffed the air as she plugged her nose. "Not that you are a wild monkey, you even smell like one. Which I guess is fine, since monkey's don't know how to bathe." she smirked at the angry face Uzu was making.

Uzu pointed his Kendo stick at the Snake, "Oi! You think you're so funny! At least I don't wear those stupid hats! Talk about in need of fashion sense!"

"I can tell this will go on all night like always with you two." remarked Houka.

Nonon jumped up to face Uzu, "Oh, you know so much about fashion! At least I look cute in what I wear unlike some stupid monkeys!"

"OI, QUIT YOUR BICKERING!" yelled Ira. "WE ARE IN THE PRESENCE OF LADY SATSUKI IN HER HOME! SHOW SOME RESPECT!"

Satsuki shook her head as she chuckled, "Don't worry, Gamagoori. Moments like this make me think of us more than comrades. Like family." Satsuki took a sip of her tea.

Everyone looked at Satsuki with widened eyes, but they were all happy that Satsuki thought of them like that. Suddenly a giant plate of croquettes landed on the table, because of one underachiever.

"Let's stop all the yelling and pig out! We have to listen to Ryuuko's top secret spy mission! Right, Ryuuko-chan!" Mako looked back at her friend with her usual cheerful smile.

Ryuuko smiled as she nodded, "Right."

Everyone sat around the table eating the delicious croquettes Sukuyo made for them. Everyone shared stories, like Uzu was telling about how well he was doing at his job at the Kendo Dojo. Nonon was saying that she was now the Director of her college's new musical and that she wanted everyone to come. Houka was telling of how well he was doing at his new job in the computer science area at Stark Industries. Shiro was saying that he was at the top of his fashion designing classes at the local art school and that his designs were going to be a part of the school's fashion show. Gamagoori said that he was top of his class in Law school. Mako said that she is actually getting good grades in culinary school. Satsuki was telling of how well her studies in Business was going well. Finally, Ryuuko told everyone her mission in Pakistan and of how Ashan was touching her naked stomach, which caused Uzu to be a little angry. Ryuuko told everyone that she will be the assistant (babysitter) of the Avengers.

Mako gasped as she ate two croquettes, "Wah! You get to work with the Avengers! Sugoi! Maybe you'll become one and get a super cool superhero name and costume!"

"It's not that exciting." Ryuuko said as she grabbed a croquette. "I just don't see the point with them. Yeah, their heroes and all, but they act like the world is suppose to bow down to them."

"But their so cool though! Captain America with his shield, taking down the bad guys!" Mako pretended to throw a shield across the room. "The Hulk smashing everything that gets in his way! Hulk Smash!" Mako slammed her fist on to the table, like the Hulk. "Then there's Thor! He has a giant lightning hammer!" Mako held up her chopsticks like Thor does with Mjolnir. "There's also Iron Man! His suit is so cool with the blue beams! And then there's the two super spies, Black Widow and Hawkeye! With their super cool spy moves and bow and arrow! It's like something from James Bond!"

Ryuuko sighed, "But still. I'm not looking forward to this."

"If anyone should be called heroes," started Uzu. "It should be us. We saved everyone from being Life Fiber food. But do we get respect from it, no."

"Sanageyama, we all agreed not to tell anyone that it was us on that day. We decided that we wanted to live peacefully." said Shiro as he ate a croquette.

"I know, but damn. We need some action in our lives." Uzu crossed his arms over his chest. "It's too quiet for me."

"Everyone knows you can't be quiet. You howl like a monkey, Saru-kun." smirked Nonon.

As Nonon and Uzu were at it again, Satsuki looked at Ryuuko from across the table and said, "Are you upset with me?"

"Huh?"

"I recommended you to Mr. Fury of being the assistant of the Avengers. I thought of this as an opportunity for you. Not that many people are offered this chance. But if you are upset, you do not have to do this, Ryuuko. I want you to chose your own path." Satsuki poised her shoulders with confidence.

Ryuuko sighed. She knew that Satsuki wanted what was best for her and look out for her like an older sister to suppose to do. Even though Satsuki does go overboard with things, Ryuuko knew that she meant well. Ryuuko looked at Satsuki and said, "I agreed to do this, so I'm sticking to it. You know me, I have to stick it out until the end." Ryuuko added a small smile.

Satsuki's eyes widened a little as she gave a rare small smile. Not a smirk, but a genuine small smile. As the sisters were having their moment, a few croquettes when flying through the room. The sisters looked over at their friends and saw Gamagoori trying to hold down Uzu as Houka was holding down Nonon. Both of them were still yelling at each other as Ira was also yelling of how they need to discipline themselves. Mako saw sitting on the couch with a frightened frantic look, trying to tell them to stop and eat the croquettes. Shiro was just looking at the group thinking that they were idiots.

This made both sisters chuckle at their friends antics. Yes, moments like this made them a dysfunctional, yet nice family.

**I hope I got the personalities right between the characters . Anyway, R&R!**


	3. Research, Moving In, and Some Bets

**Here's Chapter Two. I got a little lazy at the end...**

* * *

**9: 38 A.M.**

**Avengers Towers**

**Manhattan, New York City **

Anthony "Tony" Stark was in his lab just finishing up a new suit he was making that took him four days without sleep to make. His teammates, the Avengers and CEO/girlfriend, Pepper Potts constantly told him to stop working and get some damn sleep as this was becoming a hazard to his health. But Tony being Tony, he would always answer "I'm Tony fucking Stark. I can do anything and everything." Not only that he has his team and girlfriend were on him about his sleeping problems, Fury told him and the others that they were getting a new assistant, but in Tony's words, it meant that the team were getting a new babysitter.

The new babysitter of the Avengers is some japanese chick that worked for SHIELD. Tony figured that he would get some information about the girl. All Fury told the team that they were going to get a new assistant (babysitter) by the name of Ryoko Mati. Ryuuko Matoi? Something like that. Tony couldn't remember.

So, he thought the smart thing to do was to ask Natasha and Clint about the girl since they work together. Both of the assassins said that they didn't know much about her, except that she is from Japan, her name is Ryuuko Matoi (which Tony had finally remembered) and that she is only 18. They said that she is a good agent, except that she is quick tempered, so they warned Stark not to piss her off. But Tony just scoffed and went to go get information his way.

Which is the next thing on his list.

Tony walked out of his lab and went to his bar that was in the living area of Avengers Tower to get himself some stotch. As he walked out of the elevator, he saw Steve Rogers, Captain America, sitting on one side of the couch sketching. The two assassins, Natasha Romanov, Black Widow and Clint Barton, Hawkeye, standing in the corner talking to each other. Bruce Banner, Hulk and Tony's Science Bro, sitting on the other side of the couch where Cap was also sitting at, reading Science Weekly. It was just them in the Tower as Thor as in Asgard dealing with problems there.

"Morning, Team." Tony said as he went to the bar and started to pour him a drink.

"You're already drinking this early!" Steve cried as he looked at the engineer. "It's not even noon yet!"

Tony shrugged, "It's 10 P.M. somewhere." Tony took a drink of his stotch. "J.A.R.V.I.S. scan for any information about Ryuuko Matoi."

"I thought Fury said not to be hacking into files about the girl." said Steve as he got up to face Tony.

"Yeah, I do a lot of things Fury tells me not to do." Tony cheekily as he took a drink of his stotch. "Besides are you at least curious about this Ryuuko girl? For all we know we could be a deranged loony or something that wants to steal my suits!"

Steve rolled his eyes as he sighed, "SHIELD wouldn't have hired her if she was a deranged. Besides of what I hear, she's a good agent. A bit quick tempered, but a good agent."

"Yeah, well SHIELD has proven that their are still good agents with their intelligence and such." Tony said sarcastically. "Anyway, J.A.R.V.I.S. scan." Tony walked by Steve, who glared at him, to the table with his holographic machines on top.

"Sir, I have found some information about Ms. Ryuuko Matoi. Do you want me to put this on screen." the AI asked.

"Yeah, fire it up." Tony sat his drink on the table as he watched the holographic screen pop-up to show a picture of Ryuuko and her information.

Her information was just the basics. Where she was born, which was in Japan. How old she was, which is 18. Where she went to school, which Tony found something strange. It said that she went to a private school in Tokyo until she transferred to a new school in the middle of her second year. The information didn't say anything about her other school.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. look up on Ryuuko's school that she transferred to." This was just getting suspicious.

After a few moments later, J.A.R.V.I.S. said, "It seems that information is highly classified."

"Highly classified?" started Bruce, as he got up to stand next to Tony when he put on his glasses. Now he was curious to about this Ryuuko Matoi. "Why would they have the need to classify about her other school?"

"Hmm...that's just what we're going to figure out." Tony restored as he told the AI to try everything to break through that classified barrier.

"I'm sorry, sir. But I cannot access that specific file. There happens to be a very strong firewall that I cannot even break through." J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

"What?" Tony was shocked. His AI can break through any firewall without any problem. He can even hack into SHIELD's files with ease.

Tony sighed when Bruce said, "Who ever made this firewall that even your AI cannot even break through, must be very intelligent."

"This just shows that not everything goes Stark's way." started Steve. "Just leave this as it is." growled Steve.

Tony gave him a 'really' look. "Um, no. I'll just figure how to break this firewall and get the information I need." He heard Steve scoff as he went to sit back down on the couch.

"Hey, Tony look at this." started Bruce, ignoring the mini-brawl Tony and Steve had. "For her parents, it says her father's name, but her mother's name says that's classified."

"What?" Tony looked at the screen to see the names of Ryuuko's parents. Her father's name was Isshin Matoi, who was a scientist that died when Ryuuko was in the middle of her second year of high school, which is the same time she transferred. Tony had a hunch that this relates to something bigger. There was no information about Isshin's death or anything. It just said that he was found dead in his home. By the look of her father, it was probably old age, but Tony thought it was something more. Now the information about her mother and even her name was classified. What was so big about not knowing her mother's name? Tony was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Sir, you have several guests coming up. One of them claims to be Ryuuko Matoi." the AI informed.

Tony quickly turned off his holographic machines just when several people came out of the elevator carrying boxes. Everyone looked at the group of young people with the boxes and Tony thought that their hair color was really weird. The Avengers recognized one of the young adults as they saw her picture before. They recognized Ryuuko Matoi. Tony recognized the bushy eyebrow girl, as Fury showed a picture of her. This was Satsuki Kiryuin, Ryuuko's sister. Tony thought it was weird for the sister to have different last names, especially since they are full blooded siblings. Something else he needs to look up on.

Before anyone could say anything, a small girl with brown hair and eyes said, "WAH! Ryuuko-chan, you get to live here! It's so big! Even bigger than the Mansion!" the girl gasped as she looked back at the girl with the bushy eyebrows. "I'm not saying that your mansion is small or anything, Satsuki-sama! Your mansion is very nice and cozy!" the brown haired girl went in a frantic as the young adults looked like they were use to this as the Avengers were just confused.

"Um...who are you?" Tony asked as he looked at the small girl.

The girl stopped going in a frantic as she looked at Tony Stark with a small gasp, "I AM A PROUD UNDERACHIEVER, DAUGHTER OF BARAZO MANKANSHOKOU, FORMER BACK-ALLEY DOCTOR AND SUKUYO MANKANSHOKOU, WHO MAKES THE BEST CROQUETTES OUT OF MYSTERIOUS MEAT! AND BEST FRIEND OF RYUUKO MATOI, MAKO MANKANSHOKOU!" Mako ended with a salute and serious face.

"Proud underachiever?" Steve questioned.

"Back-alley doctor?" Bruce said confused.

"Mysterious meat?" questioned Clint as him and Natasha were also observing the group.

"Yeahhhhhh...nice to meet you, Mako." Tony said with still confusion in his face.

Mako suddenly blushed, "O-oh, no it's nice to meet you, Mr. Stark. This is so cool! I'm meeting the Avengers and the awesome Tony Stark!"

"Awesome...?" this made Tony smile as the Avengers thought that his ego was going a bit higher now. "I like you, Mako. Whatever you need, just come to me." he winked at her, making her blush deeply.

"OI! IT'S ILL-MANNERED TO BE FLIRTING WITH A WOMAN IN A COMMITTED RELATIONSHIP!" yelled a huge blonde guy that was carrying most of the boxes. This guy was big as the Hulk, maybe even slightly bigger. He walked up to Tony, towering over him with his threatening height. Tony was honestly kind of scared, but he hid it. "YOU JUST CAN'T GO ON FLIRTING WITH A WOMAN THAT IS NOT YOURS!"

"What's your deal, King Kong? Unless this is your girl?" Tony saw a blush on the guy's face. He smirked, "Hey, Mako."

"Yes?" Mako looked at Tony.

"This your man?" Tony pointed at the big guy.

Mako nodded happily. "Yes! This is Ira Gamagoori! He's my boyfriend! He can be scary at times, but when you really get to know him, he's a big teddy bear!" Mako finished with a big smile.

"M-MANKANSHOKOU!" stuttered Ira with a deep blush.

"Can we drop off this boxes now? I'm starting to sweat. The only person who should sweat is the green haired monkey." said a short girl with pink hair that had a marching band hat on.

"OI! SHUT IT, YOU SLIMY SNAKE!" said the boy with green hair. He had a Kendo sword attached his back.

As those two were going at it with the rest of the group sighing as the Avengers were still confused. A boy with blue hair and glasses came up to Tony, "Sorry about the sudden commotion, Mr. Stark. We were just helping Ryuuko and Lady Satsuki moving their belongings to the Tower as they are residing here for now on."

Tony recognized him, he was apart of his computer science division at the Industries. He was impressed by his intelligence. Though, he thought it was weird for him to wear shirts to covers his mouth and nose sometimes."I don't mind it, Houka. It's nice to see some pink and green going at it."

Houka sighed as he pushed up his glasses when Steve asked, "Should someone stop them?"

"No." replied Houka. "That's just Nonon and Uzu's way of showing that they care of each other. No matter how annoying it gets."

"That's Nonon, your girl?" Tony pointed at the pink haired girl arguing with Uzu. "Is she always like that?"

"Most of the time, yes."

Tony smirked, "Oh, is she like that in bed?"

"TONY!" Steve cried. "Their sex life is none of your business!"

Houka chuckled a bit with a smirk, "She's actually submissive, despite her yelling."

"And that is my cue to leave. I don't want to hear about your sex lives." Steve said walking away to talk to Ryuuko.

"Your just jealous because you don't have a sex life, Cap." Tony said as Steve sent him a glare. Tony smiled with innocence.

Steve walked up to Ryuuko to start some small talk, "Hello, ma'am. I'm Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you." he offered his hand for her to shake with a smile.

Ryuuko took the hand and shook it with her free arm as she was holding a box with the other. "Nice to meet you, Steve. Just call me Ryuuko. This is Satsuki, my sister." Ryuuko pointed to the bushy eyebrowed girl.

Steve looked at the older sister and thought that she was really beautiful, despite the eyebrows. He offered her hand to Satsuki. "Hello, ma'am. I'm Steve."

Satsuki gave Steve a small smile as she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Rogers. I'm Satsuki Kiryuin."

_Kiryuin? _But Steve thought that Ryuuko's last name was Matoi? If their sisters, why do they have different last names?

"Okay, Sailor Mini-Moon and Zolo stop fighting. If I wanted to see wannabe anime characters fight, I would go to a convention." Started Tony as he came between the two, who looked at him with glares. "J.A.R.V.I.S. show these kids to Ryuuko and Satsuki's floor." the group of young adults looked at him like he was crazy.

"Very well, sir." said J.A.R.V.I.S

Mako screamed loudly as she hid under her boyfriend's arm in fright, "What was that?! A ghost!" Mako tightened her grip into her boyfriend's arm.

Tony laughed at Mako's actions, "That's just J.A.R.V.I.S. He's my A.I. No one else in the world has one. I built him myself."

Mako's eyes went wide in amazement, "Wah! Kakkoii! That's really awesome that you built butler! And with a British accent too!"

"I thought it would make me feel more like Batman." said Tony. "So, why don't you kids take these boxes to Ryuuko and Satsuki's floor. Just don't take so long."

The Avengers got okays as the young adult group headed for the elevator to be taken to Ryuuko and Satsuki's floor.

"Isn't just me, or are they...?" said Bruce as he was still looking at the elevator.

"A bunch of weirdoes." snorted Clint.

"In a more simple way of putting it, yes. They are very weird." responded Bruce as he took off his glasses and put them in his pocket.

"They maybe weird, but I think that they are hiding something. Something big." Tony crossed his arms with a huff.

Steve looked at Tony with an annoyed glare, "Everyone has secrets. Some people don't feel comfortable spilling them."

"There is such thing as the phase, 'The truth will set you free.' And it is the truth I shall find." Tony said with snark.

Tony and Steve were at it again and pretty soon the others joined in the argument. Natasha would agree with Steve, because she found Steve more tolerable than Stark. Bruce would try to control the Other Guy. Clint would just observe in silence. Tony got close to Steve's face with a glare as Steve was also sending him a hardened glare. This reminded him of that one time inside the Helicarrier, where Tony told Steve that he was nothing but a Lab Rat experiment.

Moments later, as Tony and Steve were throwing threats at each other, the elevator opened, making the heroes turn their heads to see Ryuuko and Satsuki in the elevator with their friends inside. They saw a young man with long haired blonde put in a ponytail kissing Satsuki on the cheek, which made Steve felt a mysterious pang in his chest. Mako was telling Ryuuko that they will come back on saturday to hang out with something called 'croquettes'.

With some goodbyes, Ryuuko and Satsuki exited out of the elevator and stepped into the elevator.

"I have to give it to you, Stark. You have a nice place." commented Ryuuko.

Satsuki hmmed, "It's satisfying to say the least. Thank you for allowing me to live here."

Tony waved his hand dismissively, ignoring Steve and the others, "No problem. All though, since we're going to be roomies, I want to get to know you better." he gave a sly smile.

"Stark." Steve said with a threatening tone.

Tony ignored him, "Like I want to know where you went to school for the middle of your second year in high school and the name of your mother. All of those were marked classified. Now why is that?"

Ryuuko and Satsuki glared at the billionaire. The topic about Ragyo was still sore for the sisters. Stark and the Avengers didn't need to know.

"It's personal. You of all people don't need to know." growled Ryuuko.

Satsuki agreed, "People are known to carry secrets, Mr. Stark. With your reputation of being reckless and a playboy, I doubt you don't have any skeletons in the closet." Satsuki poised her shoulders with confidence and pride.

Tony sneered at her, "For your information, Rock Lee, I'm in a relationship, so my playboy status is gone. And also you're living in my tower because of your sister. I can kick you out."

Satsuki glares, but remains calm, "I highly doubt that, Stark."

"I can easily take you on with both of my hands taken back. I doubt you know how to fight."

"Is that a bet?"

"Hell yeah it is. How about you I have a go. Tomorrow."

Satsuki smirked in interest, "Very well then. But how about we make this interesting."

"Interesting? How?" questioned Stark.

"Nee-chan?" Ryuuko said with slight confusion and worry. But quickly said, "Nee-chan! Why are you wasting your time with this?! You have no reason to fight the likes of this bastard!" Ryuuko angrily pointed at Tony.

Satsuki kept her smirk as she hmmed, "If I win, Ryuuko and I don't tell you anything regarding our pasts."

"And if I win...which I will." Tony said.

"If you win, you can ask Ryuuko and I any questions and we will not hold back any information."

Tony smirked at the conditions, "You got yourself a bet, bushy brow. Be ready to spill the beans tomorrow." He knew he was going to win against someone like her.

Satsuki smirked in intriguement, "Hmm, I'm looking forward to this, Mr. Stark." Satsuki walked away from the group into the elevator to go to her floor.

Ryuuko glared at Tony, who just smiled with smugness. It was not even her first day on the job and she already has to deal with this. Ryuuko can just never catch a break.


	4. Stark Vs Satsuki! Ryuuko Kiddnapped!

It was nine in the morning at Avenger Tower and Ryuuko saw just getting out of bed. She was still pondering about yesterday's events. Satsuki and her just moved into the Tower as Ryuuko became the new babysitter for the Avengers. Last night was one of the most awkward nights she had ever since moving to America. Last night, Ryuuko and Satsuki stayed on her floor to talk about the bet Satsuki made with Tony.

Ryuuko didn't want her sister to fight the billionaire, but it wasn't because she thought Satsuki would lose. She knew her sister could kick Stark's ass any day. But she didn't want Satsuki to be wasting her time with a man like that. Stark was an arrogant, egotistical bastard, who thinks the world should bow down to him all because he saved New York.

After when the sisters came to the kitchen for dinner, which was shawarma, the team would talk about previous missions and what they have been doing lately. Ryuuko would tell stories about her missions and Satsuki would tell of what she has been doing lately, which was getting excellent grades in her Business school. The team, excluding Tony, found that they liked Satsuki as they found her very intelligent and calm. She spoke with pride, but that is what they actually liked about the woman. Ryuuko was glad that the team, excluding Tony, liked her older sister. This made things less stressful.

"Good Morning, Ms. Matoi." spoke the AI.

Ryuuko was just about to walk out of her room, in clean jeans and a red T-shirt, to go to the kitchen to get breakfast. "Ah, good morning." It was still a bit weird to be talking to something that wasn't physically there.

"I am to inform you that breakfast is ready and that your presence is needed." J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

Ryuuko nodded with a 'hm' as she walked into the elevator. She was still thinking about the bet Satsuki and Tony made. She sighed knowing that Satsuki will fight Tony no matter what.

When the elevator doors opened, Ryuuko walked into the kitchen to see Bruce, Natasha, Clint eating breakfast as Steve and Satsuki were drinking tea as they were talking and laughing. Ryuuko noticed a slight blush on Steve's face as he was talking to Satsuki. '_Hmm...I never knew that Steve could be a...blushing virgin...' _"I guess I learn something new everyday." mumbled Ryuuko.

Satsuki caught the sight of Ryuuko, "Ryuuko, sit down and eat before the food becomes cold." Satsuki commanded, she sipped her tea from her cup.

Ryuuko visibly flinched as she thought that she was standing looking awkward. "Uh...Yeah, okay." Ryuuko walked to the Island table to see stacks of pancakes and waffles along with a large plate of bacon, a large bowl of scrambled eggs, and a large bowl of freshly chopped fruits. It all looked so good.

Ryuuko grabbed a plate and started to fill her plate. She sat by Satsuki and started to eat her breakfast. She gasped as she tasted the waffle. "This is really good." She stuffed more waffle in her mouth. "Who made this?"

"Ryuuko," Satsuki said sternly. "Eat with your mouth closed. It's unladylike."

Ryuuko gave her an irritated sigh. Ever since she started to live with Satsuki, she would try to give Ryuuko some type of training to be a formal lady. But Ryuuko was anything, but an aristocratic lady, like Satsuki. Everytime she wouldn't do anything lady-like, she was scolded for it. "So? I'm not a lady."

"Even so, I would like for you to at least eat with your mouth closed in front of people." Satsuki had a smirk on the brim of her tea cup.

"You should see Stark when he eats, especially when he is drunk and trying to eat. That is something that will give you nightmares." said Natasha. "And to answer your question, Ryuuko, your sister cooked breakfast with Steve."

"Really?" Ryuuko looked at her sister with shock. "I didn't know that you can cook, Nee-Chan."

Satsuki chuckled once, "I know a few recipes. I still have many secrets, Little Sister. And cooking is one of them." she took a sip of her tea.

Before Ryuuko could make a comment, Tony busted in with oil stains over his white tank top and with small drops of sweat falling off of his forehead. "Morning, Team." he walked straight to the coffee machine to get himself the caffeine drink.

"I'm surprised that you're up this early." commented Bruce as he ate a piece of bacon.

Tony shrugged as he drank his coffee, "Yeah, I'm full of surprises." Tony looked at Satsuki with a smug look. "Don't worry, Satsuki. I'll go easy on you during our fight."

Satsuki looked at Tony with a slight glare, "Don't. I don't need you to go easy on me." Now everyone looked at Satsuki. "If you are truly a good fighter like you say, then I don't want you to act weak. You cannot go into a fight going easy on your opponent. You have to use all of your strength. Use all of your strength against me, Stark. But I promise you, I will not show mercy." Her tone spoke with determination and pride.

"Nice words of Wisdom, Bushy Brow." Tony said with sarcasm. "Okay, if you want me to use all my strength as you put it, then I will. But that means you will lose faster."

"Then I look forward to this, Stark." Satsuki smirked as she finished her tea.

Ryuuko and the others looked at the two with only one thing in mind.

Who will win the fight?

~~Later after Breakfast~~

After when everyone ate the delicious breakfast, even Tony had to say that it was good despite the food being cooked by Satsuki, they all went down to the Gym where there was a Boxing Ring. Tony explained earlier that he want to do a Boxing match with Satsuki, which she agreed to do.

The Avengers and Ryuuko was watching Tony and Satsuki put on their Boxing equipment with the headgear and gloves on. Steve couldn't help but to look at Satsuki, who was dressed in a white tank top and light blue shorts as her hair was put in a ponytail. He couldn't help but to think that she had this...power in her. Not like a Superpower, but the kind of power that can make others automatically follower her. Maybe that is what made her more attractive than her beauty. Steve blushed as he shook the thoughts out of his head as he heard the team make bets on who is going to win.

"Well, I have to say that Tony might win. Tony looks more stronger than Satsuki." said Clint with Bruce agreeing.

"I don't know. My money's on Satsuki." commented Natasha. "What about you guys, Cap and Ryuuko?"

Steve crossed his arms, "I honestly don't know. Stark is more muscular than Satsuki, but Satsuki, she has something. I cannot explain it, but I feel a power from her."

"Power?" questioned Bruce.

"Not like a Superpower, but she has that type of presence."

"You're just saying that, because you have a crush on the girl." teased Clint.

Steve blushed, "I-I don't! I'm just saying my opinion."

"Your blushing again." Mumbled Ryuuko. "But you're right, Steve. Nee-Chan just has that type of presence. You just want to follow her just to get a feel of it." Ryuuko knew her sister had power. She witnessed her power back at Honnouji Academy of how she could get anyone to bow to her and respect her. She fought with that power during their first fight with their Kamuis. She remembered of how powerful she was and of how close she was of beating Ryuuko. "My sister will win." Ryuuko said with noticeable determination.

Tony and Satsuki got into the ring after Tony rung the bell to get the audience's attention. They both put in their mouthguards and raised their gloves. Clint went over to ring the bell to get the fight started. The air was heavy as everyone looked at the two fighters. Clint finally rung the bell to begin the fight.

Tony started by flying his right glove to give a hard punch onto Satsuki's face in hopes of ending it there, but unluckily for the Billionaire, Satsuki dodged quickly and straight aim for Tony's stomach.

Satsuki's fist collided with Tony's stomach, which literally made Tony almost spit out his mouthguard as he went flying to hit the ropes behind him.

Everyone gasped at the sight as Tony was more than shocked. The punch really hurt. He felt the pain go through his body. He shakily got up and glared at the Japanese woman. He fixed his mouthguard and aim to punch Satsuki in the stomach like she did him, but Satsuki blocked the attacked with her right arm and left hooked him in the face, very hard. Everyone heard a slight crack when Satsuki's fist connected to Tony's face. Tony landed on his back hard when his nose started to bleed and started to get a little black and blue.

Everyone looked at amazement as Satsuki only knocked down Tony twice without breaking a sweat. Tony got back up a little wobbly as his vision was a little bouncy. He saw three Satsuki's instead of one. He quickly ran to punch Satsuki on the side of her head to aim at her temple, but only to be blocked again by her arm. Satsuki went in to punch Tony under his chin to send him slightly in the air. He fell to the ground, unmoving.

Satsuki went over to flip Tony over to see him unconscious. "I guess I won." she got out of the ring as everyone was wide eyed of what they just witnessed. The match only last for about seven minutes and Satsuki easily kicked Tony Stark's ass. The team was wondering of what was Satsuki Kiryuin and if she was actually human.

Ryuuko gave her sister a smirk as she handed her a bottle of water. "I knew you would win."

"I guess Stark didn't have enough strength as he said he did." Satsuki responded as she took a drink of her water.

Bruce and the rest of the team were in the ring to check on their teammate. Bruce checked on his Science Bro and said that he was still very much alive but does have a broken nose. The team heard grumbling as Tony was starting to stir.

"Oh, God. I think that bitch broke my nose." Tony cupped his nose as he felt blood coming out. Tony slowly got up and went out of the ring to face Satsuki. "I want another fight. Right here, right now."

"Stark, you already-" Satsuki was interrupted.

"With the Suit on. I will take you down in seconds with the suit." Tony was now beyond pissed. He lost to a little girl like Satsuki. He should of won. He is Tony Stark, the man who saved New York from the Chitauri and a nuke. He should of easily won.

Satsuki was silent for a moment before she said, "No. You lost. Which means the bet is done. I don't have to fight you."

"What are you scared? Are you really a scared little bitch that pisses herself. You don't want to fight, because you are scared to lose. Aren't you?" Tony ranted.

"Oi!" started Ryuuko. She glared at Tony as she got in his face. "My sister kicked your ass and so the bet is over, you bastard!" She poked his chest hard. "Which means we don't have to tell you shit!" Ryuuko was now pissed at this guy. He was disrespecting her sister.

"Ryuuko." Satsuki said sternly. Everyone looked at Satsuki."I have decided. I will fight you again. If you can beat me, then I will tell you everything you want to know." Satsuki turned her heel to get ready for her other fight.

Tony glared as he looked at Ryuuko. "I will win and when I do, your sister is out of here." Before Ryuuko could say anything, Tony began to leave to put on his Ironman suit.

"I don't like this." Commented Steve as he went to stand near Ryuuko.

"Not me either." Ryuuko said. She can feel that more shit is about to go down. "Dammit!" Ryuuko kicked a chair that was near her, sending it down. "Why is this happening?!" She huffed as she walked out of the Gym to find her sister, leaving shocked Avengers.

"I'm afraid that she is going to get more angrier than the Hulk." commented Bruce as he walked out of the ring.

"She probably will. I seen it before. Let's just say a lot of people went to hospital during a mission." Walked out Natasha with Clint.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Bruce said to Steve.

Steve nodded, "I'm afraid Tony might actually hurt Satsuki, if he is in the suit."

"I agree. She may know how to fight in the ring, but against the suit. It's impossible. Maybe we can talk him out of it. I know he is stubborn, but he seriously think that he can put the suit on just to win a bet."

Steve sighed, "It's Tony. He's known of doing something stupid. Let's go and try to talk him out of it." Bruce nodded as he followed Cap to talk Tony out of fight Satsuki in the suit.

~~In the Afternoon~~

Well, one thing Steve and Bruce can say about the conversation they had with Tony was that it was shit. They tried to tell Tony that fight a human with the suit on is a bad idea, but Tony ignored them and went back to the Gym to beat Satsuki.

Which is where everyone is at now again. They were in the Gym as they looked at Tony in the Ironman suit waiting on Satsuki to arrive.

Steve was honestly mad at Tony for being an asshole to Satsuki, calling her those names, but he couldn't help to be little mad at Satsuki for agreeing to fight Tony in the Ironman suit. He would go to persuade her not to, but she was extremely prideful so trying to tell her not to fight Tony was probably going to be bad as they tried to with Tony.

Tony was becoming impatient as he waited for Satsuki to arrive. "Well, this concludes that she is nothing but a-"

Tony was interrupted as the Gym doors was busted open and the Avengers swore that they saw a light illuminating Satsuki as she walked in. Steve could say that she looked more powerful with that brightness.

Satsuki walked in with Ryuuko behind her as she was holding something long and black. It looked like a...Katana? Ryuuko took a spot near Steve as they all watched Satsuki stand in front of Tony.

Tony looked at Satsuki and her Katana in her hand. He laughed as he said, "Well this is rich. You honestly think that you can beat my suit with your little samurai sword. Well this is going to be easier than I thought."

At the corner of her eye, she saw the Avengers look her with worry and wonder. They were probably thinking that how is she going to fight Ironman with a Katana. She looked at Ryuuko, who looked at her with her arms crossed and fire in her eyes. She was probably worried to, but she knew her sister was a strong person.

Before the match, Satsuki showed Ryuuko her new weapon, which is the Katana she is holding. The Katana had a black cover as the hilt was also of a black color. The hilt collar was of a gold color. After Bakuzan, Satsuki's previous weapon was destroyed, she made a new Katana that is made out of the same material as Bakuzan. Her new weapon is named Kusanagi, named after the Legendary sword itself.

"Let's Begin, Stark." commanded Satsuki as she placed her sword in front of her with both of her hands on top of the hilt. She was beaming with confidence as she looked straight at Tony.

Tony smirked before his mask went down, covering his face. "Whatever you say, Bushy Brow." Tony got in his fighting position, before flew up in the air slightly to charge at Satsuki at full speed in hopes of slamming her into the wall to end the fight once and for all.

Satsuki saw everything at a slow motion. She saw Tony charging at her in hopes of just slamming her into the wall. As Tony was coming at her, Satsuki took one step to the side as she lifted Kusanagi by holding it below the hilt collar. When Tony was close to her, Satsuki leaned forward to allow the top of the hilt to hit Tony's stomach. Everything stopped as no one moved, especially Tony.

Just then everyone heard a loud cracking sound. The Avengers and Ryuuko saw Tony's suit in the stomach area cracking. The stomach part of the suit was slowly breaking, one piece at a time until that part was no more.

Satsuki pushed Tony off of her hilt and watched him fall to the ground as his stomach was exposed. Tony lifted up his mask and looked at Satsuki. Not once, but twice he was beaten by this young woman and to make it worse, she damaged his suit. When she hit him in the stomach, he felt a paralyzing pain go through his body. He felt like he couldn't move.

When Tony tried to get up, he saw a tip of a Katana in his face. He looked at Satsuki, who was seriously beaming with light.

"You have lost the bet and so neither my little sister nor I need to expose ourselves to you." Satsuki glared slightly at Tony, who flinched from the glare. "You obviously don't have as much strength as you said. As such, if you want to fight me again, prove yourself then. But until then, I don't want to waste my time fighting someone like you." Satsuki removed the Katana from Tony's face and started to walk away.

Tony was still laying on the ground as his teammates were too shocked to even move. Tony was thinking of how he could lose to a girl like that...twice. He was Ironman! He made an Arc Reactor in a cave in Afghanistan, he fight Chitauri, and he saved New York from being nuked. How could he have lost?

One thought came to mind as he was still on the ground.

Satsuki Kiryuin is not human. Tony was now going to find out of what she is and of what the secret Ryuuko and her are carrying. He will figure it out, even if it kills him.

Just then, the Gym doors opened and everyone looked up to see that it was Thor in his normal Asgardian clothing with his red cape flowing behind him. He had a big smile on his face as he walked towards his fellow warriors. "Friends! I have returned!" When he looked at his Iron warrior, he frowned as his face was now covered in worry. "Friend Anthony, what has happened?!"

Tony lifted his head to look at Thor as he sent a glare at Satsuki, who was standing beside Ryuuko. "Why don't you ask the one with the Bushy eyebrows."

Thor looked at Satsuki as he said, "What have you done?" he was more shocked and slightly amazed than angry. No ordinary human could beat Stark when he was in his suit.

"He has challenged me." Satsuki said in a calm voice, despite being looked down upon Thor as he was taller than her. "We made a bet that if he has won then I would tell him either mine or my little sister's, Ryuuko secrets. I have won the challenge and so I do not have to tell him anything."

Thor's eyebrows scrunched, "Ryuuko? You mean Lady Ryuuko Matoi is your younger sister?"

Satsuki's blue eyes were now full of suspicion, "What of it?"

Thor's eyes wandered to the young woman with the red streak, "Are you Lady Ryuuko Matoi?"

Ryuuko's eyebrows went down as she crossed her arms when she looked at the Norse God. "Yeah. What of it?" Thor maybe bigger than her, but she was not scared of him. She fought against bigger things than him.

Thor looked at his friends, then at Satsuki, and then back at Ryuuko. He sighed as he said, "I am sorry." He quickly grabbed Ryuuko by the waist, which was a big shock to her.

"Oi! Just what the hell-" Ryuuko's screams were interrupted as the next thing Thor had said.

"HEIMDALL!" Suddenly a giant beam of light came down and consumed Thor and Ryuuko. The light was now gone as it left a giant Asgardian crop circle on the floor.

Everyone, especially Satsuki was very surprised and shocked of what just happened. Steve saw Satsuki tightened the grip on her Katana. He knew that she was now angry, so he walked up to speak words of comfort to her, until he saw her turn around to look at the team.

Satsuki's blue eyes were full of fire and intense anger that Steve could literally see flames coming out of her eyes. Captain America was honestly scared of Satsuki right now.

"What the hell did he do WITH MY SISTER!"

* * *

**Thor has now taken Ryuuko and Satsuki is pissed. Next time is the reunion of Senketsu and Ryuuko! R&R!**


	5. Asgard, a Place of Reuniting

You know, when people say that they have been through crazy shit, it is sometimes the truth but in this situation, Ryuuko can now say that she has been through some strange crazy shit. She has been to a weird school with superpowered clothing. She has been the magnet of unwanted perverts. She has fought in the most revealing battle outfit to avenge her father. She and her friends has saved the world from being devoured by their own clothing. So, needless to say, Ryuuko has been through some shit, but when a Shakespearean speaking, cape wearing Asgardian Prince suddenly kidnaps you for no reason, a person begins to think that she/he has not seen it all yet.

When Thor and the angry Ryuuko landed in Asgard, as Thor was about to release her, Ryuuko quickly jumped out of tight grasp and got into a fighting stance.

"What the hell?! Why did you bring me here, you bastard?!" Ryuuko's blue eyes were flaring with anger. She was expecting Thor to get angry for calling him a bastard, but he did the most unexpected thing, he laughed. His laughter literally almost made Ryuuko fall on the ground by how it made the place shake.

"It is true of what the legends say!" Thor's laughter simmered down as he looked at her with a golden smile. "You are quick tempered, but you do have immense determination in any situation, especially in battle. That is truly noble, Lady Ryuuko."

Ryuuko slightly lowered her arms as she blinked. She really wasn't expecting a praise from the God of Thunder. She thought of Thor to be more...arrogant, instead he is more humble. But that still doesn't explain why Thor kidnapped her.

"Even so, that still doesn't explained why you brought me here!" Ryuuko said as she raised her arms back up as she didn't want to let down her guard.

"Oh Yes. I have something that use to belong to you. Please, come and I shall show you." In Thor's eyes was something called honesty and truth. Something that said that he means no harm.

Ryuuko sighed as she lowered her arms. She felt that she could trust the Thunder God. "Okay. Let's go."

Thor nodded as he started to walk only when Ryuuko noticed a tall, intimidating looking man covered in golden armor and sword bowing his head at Thor.

"Greetings, My Prince." said the man.

"Greetings, Heimdall." Thor said to the man named Heimdall.

Heimdall's eyes wondered at Ryuuko, who visibly flinched. Something about the man's eyes creped her out. "I see that you have brought her. Greetings, Lady Ryuuko Matoi." Heimdall bowed his head at her in respect.

Ryuuko raised an eyebrow, "Umm...hello?" She was wondering why he was bowing his head at her as well as calling her Lady Ryuuko.

"I have brought her to return an item that was once hers." Thor had a glint in his eyes that told Heimdall of what the specific item was.

Heimdall nodded as he understood. "Of Course." Heimdall looked at Ryuuko with a very small smile."I hope you enjoy your stay in Asgard, Lady Ryuuko."

"Umm...Thank You?"

Heimdall nodded once again as Thor and Ryuuko started to walk along the Rainbow Bridge. Ryuuko's eyes widened when she looked at the Rainbow bridge. It was very beautiful.

"Hey, Thor, can I ask you something." Ryuuko said as she looked up at him.

"Pray tell."

"Why is everyone calling me Lady Ryuuko. I'm no where near a Lady."

Thor chuckled, "You are a Legend in the Halls of Asgard. Stories of your battles are highly praised."

Wait...what. "Huh?! What do you mean there's stories about me?" Now Ryuuko was very confused. She was a Legend and there was stories about her!

Then Thor told Ryuuko of why she was a Legend in Asgard. She was highly praised, because of her noble determination to discover her father's murderer even when the odds were against her. She was praised when she would get back up on her feet and get stronger after when she would be defeated by an enemy. Not Only that but her battles were something that would make the warriors of Asgard yell in respect. The battles between Satsuki and her were praised. But the battle that made her a legend was the battle between Ragyo and her. Even when she was controlled by Ragyo and Junketsu, she broke against the odds, even if it meant probable death. She ripped off Junketsu when she remembered who she was.

"As you see, you are not only Legend, but an inspiration to all. Especially to those who have lost hope." Thor said sincerely.

Ryuuko walked with Thor in silence as she processed the information Thor just told her. This was something that Ryuuko never expected to happen. Yes, she defeated Ragyo and basically saved the world, but she didn't deserve all the glory. Her friends and Satsuki who helped her. If it wasn't for their assistance, she wouldn't be here. Ryuuko smiled thought of her friends.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without my friends and sister."

Thor snickered as he looked down at her. "So, it is true that you are humble. Stories of your fellow comrades are also praised." He stopped to look at Ryuuko with a smile plastered on his face. "It would be an honor to be your comrade, Lady Ryuuko."

Ryuuko's eyes widened when she looked at Thor. At first, Ryuuko thought of Thor to be an arrogant bratty Prince, who is filled with selfishness. But walking with him, she noticed that Thor was compassionate and kind. He was strong and noble. He would be a great comrade and friend.

Ryuuko smiled at the Thunder God. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt." Yeah, it wouldn't hurt being friends with a God. "You know, you're not of what I expected to be." Thor raised an eyebrow. "I pictured you to be more arrogant. Bratty even."

"I was once those words until my father had banished me on Midgard. There I have met the Lady Jane." Thor smiled fondly when he said her name. "She is the one who has changed me."

Ryuuko could tell that this Jane woman was very important to Thor. She could tell in his eyes that he would do anything for her.

"She must be pretty amazing then. This Jane woman."

Thor nodded, "Aye, she is." His voice dropped in sight sadness. Ryuuko caught this.

'_He misses her.'_Ryuuko thought. Thor missed his Lady Jane. It was hard being a Prince and an Avenger. He has to take care of his people on Asgard and he has to protect the people on Earth. So, it was hard for them to be together for a long period of time. Ryuuko understood that much.

"You should see her." Ryuuko said.

"What?" Thor said confused.

"You should see her when we get back. I bet she misses you too, Thor." Ryuuko gave Thor a meaningful smile.

Thor returned a smile with joy in his eyes. "Not only you are a strong warrior, but you carry a kind heart. I shall see Lady Jane when we go back to Midgard. Perhaps you would like to meet her."

Ryuuko nodded, "Hm. I think I would like to."

With that, they started to walk towards the Palace of Asgard. Ryuuko has been wondering from the stories Thor has told her, of how he knew about the Life Fibers. Well, Thor is technically an Alien and the Life Fibers are Alien also. So, it wouldn't surprise Ryuuko that the Asgardian knew but she needed to question about that later.

Soon, the two friends finally reached the Palace and Ryuuko widened her eyes at the décor of the Palace. Golden walls along with the finest furnishings made the place look beautiful. Ryuuko saw servants working around the Palace. At times, the servants would bow their heads at the Prince and Ryuuko.

Thor lead Ryuuko to the tailor workplace, which was a golden room with a gorgeous view of the city. In the room was the tailor women along with a beautiful woman in an elegant white gown standing beside a man with eye patch holding some type of spear.

"I have returned, Mother and Father." Said Thor.

The beautiful woman looked at her son and smiled as she has walked over to hug him. "Even though it is lovely to see you, my son, but pray tell why are you back after leaving not long ago?" Now she looked slightly troubled.

Thor smiled at his mother to reassure her that there was no trouble. "I have brought a guest." He gestured to Ryuuko, who was standing beside him. "Mother, this is Lady Ryuuko Matoi. Lady Ryuuko, this is my mother, Frigga. Queen of Asgard."

Ryuuko nervously bowed her head, "Umm...it's nice to meet you." It wasn't everyday that you meet a Queen.

Frigga smiled kindly at Ryuuko, "It is an honor to meet you, Lady Ryuuko. You are praised highly in the Halls of Asgard."

The only thing Ryuuko could do was nod, "So, I've heard." This was very overwhelming.

Soon, the man with the eye patch walked over to look at Ryuuko with a slight piercing gaze that had no effect on Ryuuko.

"So, you are the one they call Ryuuko Matoi." the man said as his eyes seemed to be judging her.

Ryuuko frowned as she crossed her arms. She didn't like the look he was giving her. "Yeah. What of it?"

Most of the room was filled with gasps. No one speaks to the King of Asgard like that and survives. But the King of Asgard only huffs out a slight chuckle. "It seems the stories are true. You hold no fear. Even when speaking to the King of Asgard, you show no fear. That is admirable."

"Wait...you're the King of Asgard?" questioned Ryuuko.

"Yes, I am Odin. King of Asgard. Only a few Midguardians have the talent of impressing me and my people. You, Lady Ryuuko are one of the few."

"Umm...thanks?" Ryuuko guested that was a compliment. "So, umm...Thor has brought me here to return an item to me." she said questionably. She couldn't recall anything that she has lost that would possibly land in Asgard.

"Oh, Yes. I would like to return it to her, Father." said Thor.

Odin didn't say a word, but instead nodded. He gestured for everyone to follow him further into the tailor room. Soon they were at the ends of the tailor room only to look at a golden wall that had a red drape over it.

"Here it is." said Odin.

But before Ryuuko could make a comment, two tailor women grabbed the drape and pulled it down, revealing a tall glass case attached to the wall.

Ryuuko's eyes widened as she looked into the glass case. She couldn't believe it. Inside the glass case was a very familiar navy colored seifuku with a red scarf. Ryuuko swore that she not cry over him as a promise to him, but right now, she was going to break it.

"S-senketsu..."

* * *

**Sorry if short! Next Time, Ryuuko has to prove herself in order to keep Senkentsu. I was thinking about adding Loki and Spiderman into the mix! **


	6. The Game is On

Ryuuko tries very hard at any task she puts her mind to it. When she had the determination at find her father's killer, she set her mind to it and did it. Even though if it meant going to a crazy violent school and finding a uniform that can give you powers beyond belief, that would later become one of your best friends. Ryuuko tries hard not to remember when she had lost that one friend, who changed her life.

_It was the final battle between Ryuuko and her mother, Ragyo. Ryuuko was in the form of Life Fiber Synchronize Kamui Senketsu as Ragyo was in the nude. Ragyo was in shock of how she was defeated as she looked at her youngest daughter. _

"_How can this be? Will everything I strove for come to naught?" said Ragyo in shock. _

"_...That's right, Mon." Ryuuko said as she looked at Ragyo. "Earth won't ever become a cocoon planet. Surrender peacefully and let's go back together." _

_The two were silent as they looked at each other. Ragyo's expression became shock to slightly disgusted. _

"_Ridiculous..." Ragyo thrusted her hand into her chest and pulled her heart out. "I'LL BE THE ONE TO DECIDE MY END!" She had a smile and the look of insanity. "Looks like I'll follow through on those words be you do!" _

"_Stop!" Screamed Ryuuko. _

_Ragyo just held her heart out for Ryuuko to see as her crazy cheshire smile was wide. "This is not the end, Ryuuko. Life Fibers are still spreading across the universe. And they will reach this planet again someday. You can count on that." Ragyo smirked. _

_Ryuuko just stared at Ragyo as she knew that there was no hope for her. "Even so, humans will stay human. You can count on that."_

_Ragyo kept her smirk on her face as she squeezed her heart, until it exploded. Her body became thread as it spread itself into the wonders of space. _

_Ryuuko was silent for some time until Senketsu said, "Let's go back, Ryuuko." _

_She noticed that red thread were coming out of Senketsu. "What's the matter, Senketsu?" _

"_It looks like Shinra Kouketsu was more powerful than I thought." Senketsu responded. _

"_Don't tell me you're-"_

"_Let's go back. Were running out of time!" Senketsu quickly dragged Ryuuko out of space and into the Earth's atmosphere. Senketsu used the last of his strength to protect Ryuuko from the blazing heat. _

"_Senketsu, don't push yourself!"_

"_It's a bit late to be saying that after all we've been through." _

"_Senketsu!" Ryuuko's voice was filled with the utmost worry. _

"_This is for the best." Flames were engulfing Senketsu, making pieces of his clothing deteriorate. "I'm sure your father can rest in peace now." He knew this was his end. "I'm glad I met you. I had fun." He did have fun. Even if it was the messed up, crazy fun. It was mainly fun, because of Ryuuko. _

"_You Idiot! I don't want your farewells!" Ryuuko was close to tears. She didn't want to say goodbye to her Kamui. Her friend. _

"_Don't cry, Ryuuko. Sailor Uniforms are made to be grown out of. From now on, you're free to wear what you like. Clothes that are far cuter than I could ever be." _

"_Fine! I'll do just that!" Ryuuko saw the front of Senketsu burning in flames. "I'll wear clothes that'll dye you green with envy!" _

_Soon Ryuuko made it past the atmosphere, but the rest of Senketsu was out of her hands as he went up in pieces. Ryuuko gasped as her tears flowed in the sky as she was falling. She saw the rest of her friend destroyed in front of her. _

"_SENKETSU!" _

_The next thing Ryuuko knew was that she was in the arms of Satsuki and everyone she knew. _

But right now, Ryuuko was standing in front of her friend, who was in a glass case on Asgard. She was close to tears as she looked at the repaired Senketsu. Ryuuko put her hands the glass as she kept her eyes on Senketsu. "Senketsu! Senketsu!" Ryuuko kept yelling his name in hope that he will respond, but he didn't. "Senketsu..." Her voice faltered, until she remembered something.

"My blood..." Ryuuko turned to look at the Asgardian family, who looked at her in slight amusement. "Can you let Senketsu out?"

Odin was silent for a moment until nodding to the tailor woman, who followed the order and unlocked the glass case and handed Senketsu to Ryuuko.

Ryuuko held Senketsu in her arms as she walked around the tailor room to find something sharp. Her blue eyes landed on a pair of scissors that was on a table near some fabric. Ryuuko picked up the scissors and put her pinky upon the sharp ends and slid her pinky on the sharp end. Blood was forming from her cut as she raised it above Senketsu and allowed her blood to fall on him.

The Asgardians watched in amusement as they heard a gruff voice coming from the piece of clothing. Ryuuko's eyes widened as she saw Senketsu's eye slowly open.

"Arrg..." Senketsu gruffed out as he finally got a clear view of the person holding him. "R-Ryuuko...!"

"Se-Senketsu!" Ryuuko yelled as she hugged him tightly, despite his protesting.

"R-Ryuuko! Let go!" Senketsu protested as he tried to get away from the tight hug. He stopped protesting when he heard some sniffling. He looked down at Ryuuko, whose face was red and puffy from the small tears coming from her eyes.

"S-Senketsu..." silently cried Ryuuko.

Senketsu softened his eyes as he looked at Ryuuko. "Ryuuko..."

It was silent in the room as Thor looked at the two. It was strange of seeing such companionship between a person and clothing, but it was a companionship nonetheless, which made him smile a little.

Ryuuko wiped her tears as she looked over at her new Asgardian friend. "Thor...thank you for bringing Senketsu back to me." She smiled at the Prince.

Thor nodded as he smiled too. "You are welcome, Lady Ryuuko. We found him in tatters when he somehow landed in front of Heimdall at the Bifrost. We thought it would be best to repair him to his original form. We do have the best trailor women of Asgard, thus it was simple for him to be repaired."

Ryuuko nodded in understanding, "Thank you, Thor." She turned to look at the King and Queen of Asgard. "Thanks for allowing me to have him again."

Odin looked at the SHIELD agent with his one eye as he said, "Who said you can have him back?"

Wait, what? "What?" Ryuuko said as Thor looked also shocked. "B-but Thor brought me here to get him back, right?"

Odin nodded, "Yes, I told him to search for you upon his return to Midguard, but not to return the Kamui to you. He is of an unknown, yet powerful material. You may have used him once before, but that may have changed. Are you now worthy of wielding him?"

"What?" Ryuuko gritted her teeth as she looked back at Thor, who looked just as shocked from the news. "Thor, did you know anything about this?!" She pointed at him in anger.

"No, I did not know such things, Lady Ryuuko. Believe me." Thor's face looked like Ryuuko kicked a puppy. Ryuuko now regretted of yelling at Thor as she noticed that he truly didn't know about this.

She sighed, "I'm sorry, Thor for yelling at you." Thor nodded at the apology as Ryuuko looked back at Odin. "Senketsu was made for me from my father. He has fought by me. By my side." Ryuuko glared at the King as she pointed at him. "He belongs to me! I am taking him back no matter what some King says to me!" Senketsu was her's. He was made for her and he became her friend that stuck by her, even though the hardships. She is not going to let this guy tell her that she cannot have him. She will not lose him, not again.

Odin looked at her in sight amusement, "Would you fight for him?"

"What? Of course! Senketsu is not only just a piece of clothing! He is my friend, dammit!" Ryuuko's eyes burned in anger as Senketsu looked at her.

"Ryuuko." Senketsu said softly. '_She still...values me...' _When Senketsu was destroyed, he thought that Ryuuko would of moved on and valued more clothing than him, but now he knows that Ryuuko still cares for him.

Odin smirked, "If you are so determined, how about you prove your worthiness."

"Prove?" questioned Ryuuko,Thor, and Senketsu.

"Yes, you must battle my strongest warriors in order to keep possession of the Kamui. But may fail, then you are not worthy. Do you accept?"

Ryuuko thought about it for a minute, until smirking. This reminded her of the times at Honnouji Academy. "Don't you know, I never back down from a challenge. I accept and I will win back."

If it was possible, lightning would come out of Ryuuko and Odin's eyes as they stared at each other.

The Game is on.

* * *

**What is the Motives of Odin? How will the Warrior Three and Sif respond to Ryuuko? Question for my viewers: Would you like it if Ryuuko fought with Senketsu on or fight him without him on as she has to fight in Asgardian clothing and weapons? You decided!**


End file.
